Cinderellas SisterEstelle
by Maggie Mae87
Summary: Just about the unknown sister of the well known ella
1. Prolouge

My life has always been overlooked. Ella this, Cinderella that. I hate it. And ever since she moved off with the stupid prince, no one remembers who I am. This is my story. Ella and I were best friends when we were younger. I was older by 2 years, and so I was the one who had too look after her. We did everything together, until one day my mother had to get up and leave. Everyone thinks that my mother died. Even father. But I was the only one who knew. She told me that she couldn't stand father anymore, and she said he was a bastard. So I planned everything. The closed Casket at her funeral, the orcks evenly placed so as not to suspect anything, the ceremony, everything. I have had to carry that my whole life. I was only 10. After the funeral was over, father mourned for a year as customary, and then went on a Quest for a new bride. He was gone for 5 years and I was 15 and Ella was 13. Father came home with the most Wretched lady I had ever met. I plotted her demise and quickly went into action. This was difficult since Madame Grenalde was set on getting my sister and I. "Estelle," she often said. "Estelle, you are getting older every minute and you need to find a husband before I die. Because if i have, I will have failed as your mother." I locked myself in the tallest tower very often to think. I would usually go up there to get away from the Madame and my father. Ella, on the other hand had gotten accoustomed to all of the attention that was being paid to her. SHe would wait at the gate everyday for a suitor to come and swoon her, then she would send him away, assuring him that she would choose him, if he was worthy enough. I thought about what it would be like if someone fancied me. Then I decided to kill my step-mother. The night before their 6 month anniversary, I decided that was the best time to do it. I went to the back alley of the marketand bought some liquid that could kill an elephant with one drop in 3 minutes. perfect. At dinner, I brought out the drinks and the one with the poison in it and handed it to the Madame. She thanked me and I sat in my seat. She took a sip and I waited. I counted the seconds and when I hit 3:00, Bam! Her head hit the table and her hand dropped the drink. I had killed my step mother. After the funeral and the mourning period, my father went out on another quest, to find himself another bride. I was 16. WHen he came back, this time just 1 year later, he brought home his wife whom everybody knew. The Wicked Stepmother, and her 2 children. Eva and Eselda. I hated them both. Very Much so. My new stepmother and her daughters and Ella and father decided to move to her manor on the other side of the mountian, but I refused to go. Instead, I inherited the land from my father and The manor house, the land and the servants were now all mine. after they moved away, I never thought about them again. 


	2. Chapter 1The Market

Chapter 1, Part One  
  
Just a note:  
  
*Im not sure If this is how I want things to turn out, so i'll change it if I dislike where its going, so just beware.  
  
*I don't like Johns name, so I am going to change it eventually, and I will note it when I do. His name just doesn't fit him, and I don't like it.  
  
It has been one month since the manor has been left to me. I had all of the hired help move into the enpty rooms, so that I am not alone. Now it is filled with people and I do like it.   
  
Very few suitors come anymore, maybe two or three times a month. It is most likely because Ella does not live here anymore. Also, I am getting up past the years where habing a first marriage is accepted. After all, I am 18. Which is good, since i don't have a dowry either.   
  
Every few weeks, I ride into the nearby village to purchase things for the manor and its inhabitants. I often bring the carriage that my father left so I can fit everything inside. On one particular morning, I rode in and purchased many things since I had not been in a while. I had even purchased a large rug to put in the entry hall. I was loading the carriage and I heard a voice behind me.   
  
"Need help?"  
  
I turned around to see John, one of the men that most frequently came to call upon me. He is the one that I do fancy the most and he often haunts my dreams.   
  
"Do you need help Estelle?" He said again.  
  
I turned around and looked up at him staring down at me with hazel eyes through long curly brown hair and smiled.   
  
He would be a fine husband.  
  
"Yes I would much appreciate it."  
  
He picked up the rug and placed it on top of the other things I had already put in the carriage. We stood by it and talked nervously for a bit, mostly about the weather and what I had purchased. It was getting dark, so I invited him for dinner back at the manor since I often eat alone.  
  
He Declined my invitation and said that he would have to pick me up on the offer later, since he had a dinner with some members of state, Bbut he promised that he would call to the manor tomorrow.   
  
I was quite excited. None of the other suitors had ever come to call again as often as he did.  
  
I think I am in love. 


End file.
